otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Necromundus Travel Guide
=Overview= It's possible to get to most places in the realms of Necromundus on foot. However, that's not the most optimal approach, especially if you delve into the trade system at all (for which you'll want a mount and a wagon to maximize the bang for your buck). Some races, such as Angels, Demons, and Dracoids, are able to fly at pretty rapid speeds without using mounts. The rest need the services of a giant centipede, a warbear, or some other mount to get them from place to place. =Getting Around= The simplest method for getting around is on foot. When you first enter character creation at Necromundus, you'll be introduced to this style of travel. Some rooms just require that you type the exit initials to pass from one to another. In the city center, for example, it's no big deal to just use exit initials to walk into the Opera House or the Tavern. But other rooms are separated by travel time - usually just a few minutes. Travel directions show up in room descriptions next to the phrase You can travel: If you see words next to that phrase, you can type +walk ' or '+run ' to proceed on foot. If you're on a mount, however, you can '+trot ' or '+gallop '. Horses suffer from energy depletion too, though, and they'll let you know as you travel when they're getting worn out. They'll eat anything you will, though, so share from your pack if need be. The command to feed a mount is '+feed =. If you get to a destination with a stable and +stable ', the animal's energy is automatically replenished. Wondering how much time is left for traveling? Type '+eta. There's one other method, besides walking on foot or using a mount. That's teleportation, which is only available to magic users. With this skill, they can travel to certain fixed locations from special chambers in their training halls. They can also use the +teleport ''' command to teleport friends to certain locations where that kind of travel is possible. =Materials for Mounts= It's possible for players who get the Taming skill to raise their own mounts using a combination of the System 4.00 crafting system and the stables. Our seven standard mount types are: *Giant Centipede *Giant Newt *Ostrich *Standard Horse *Triceratops *Unicorn *Warbear For each one, you'd need sufficient crafting expertise and ample crafting minutes to do the following once you've found the proper nodes: *+craft giant centipede larva''' *'+craft giant newt youngling' *'+craft ostrich egg' *'+craft standard horse colt' *'+craft triceratops egg' *'+craft unicorn colt' *'+craft warbear cub' The nodes for these materials are scattered throughout the realms of Necromundus. Some are in easy-to-reach spots like the Boneyard, but others require traveling into dangerous places, such as Agickin Theme Park, with friends. =Seasonal Mounts= We've got several seasonal mounts available that can only be acquired by participating in special events. They include: *Ghostly Mare (Freakfest) *Ghostly Stallion (Freakfest) *Howling Worg (Freakfest) *Polar Bear (Snow Days Festival) *Reindeer (Snow Days Festival) *Snow Wolf (Snow Days Festival) =Taming Mounts= Once you've got a young version of the mount, 1440 crafting minutes, and a training bridle, you can proceed to the nearest stables and type +stable/train =. =Buying/Selling Mounts= If you don't want to bother with the crafting side of mount training, that's fine. You can just walk up to the nearest stables and type '''+stable/list to see what kinds of mounts are available and their prices. Standard mounts with average levels of stamina and speed sell for 10,000 credits in most stables. These mounts may be put up for sale by Necromundus staffers or players who crafted mounts using the mount training system. Any mount crafted by a player can be sold to a stable using the '+stable/sell ' command. Special fast mounts, with remarkable amounts of stamina and speed unsurpassed by any standard mount, are sold in the elite stables for about 100,000 credits. These special mounts cannot be crafted with the mount training system and are only put up for sale by Necromundus staffers. NOTE: It's important to be careful when you're selling a mount to the stables. You can't remove wagons and if you forget anything stashed on the mount, you'll have to buy it back (if you still can) to get everything off it. If someone else buys the horse before you can, then they just got a bonus with their mount. Category:OtherVerse Game Guides